Conventionally, a management system is known that monitors node apparatuses that constitute a computer system (for example, storage apparatuses, server apparatuses, network apparatuses, etc.), detects a phenomenon (hereafter “event”) such as a failure or status change having occurred in the computer system and notifies the occurrence of the event to a system administrator. Further, for an event having occurred in the management system due to an intentional stop of node apparatuses (for example, a stop due to maintenance work), since the cause of the event is obvious and it is considered that there is no necessity for the system administrator to check the cause, a technique is known to not provide an alert notification for the system administrator.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system monitoring apparatus that identifies an intentionally stopped system component or monitoring-target and another monitoring-target (dependent target) that is dependent thereon, and does not execute an alert when an error state is detected for a monitoring-target in a system component that is intentionally stopped or an intentionally stopped monitoring-target and a dependent target on the system component or monitoring-target.